Only Time Will Tell
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Back in feudal Japan, Kagome and Inuyasha fight yet agian.....but in the end, aren't their squables trivial compared to their unbridled passion for one another? KagInu, fluff, short and sweet! RR please!


Only Time Will Tell

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nah, Inuyasha isn't mine...but...I wish Miroku were! -grins-

Author's note: Well, I got a lot of positive feedback from the other Inuyasha one-shot I wrote, "He Was A Half-Demon, She Was A Human", so I thought that maybe I'd do another one someday.

Then, around 2:43ish or so I had been dead asleep one moment...but, I woke up, and I had an idea for a fanfic. Jeesh, I get ideas for stories at the WEIRDEST times of day! It's gotta be either really early in the morning, or very late at night.

So, I got up, but it was realllly cold, so I didn't feel like going downstairs to get to the computer, and my laptop was charging downstairs as well, so I took out a notepad, and started writing. During the school day, I wrote a huge chunk of it, when I should have been paying attention lol! Well, enough about me, enjoy! This is a very sad yet happy romantic piece!

oooooooooo

Kagome Higurashi sighed heavily as she stared out of her bedroom window.

Large, wet drops of rain ran down it, and the skies were completely gray.

She desperately wanted to go down the well, back to the feudal era, but she couldn't.

She and her mate-to-be, Inuyasha, had gotten in an ENORMOUS fight-about Kikyo.

Gone now was Kikyo from this planet, but her memories remained.

And, ho boy, were some of them bad!

The memories of Kikyo and the past still haunted the two lovers, but instead of taking their feelings out, they had quarreled heavily, and paid a gruesome price in doing so.

Words and bitter emotions from the fight still remained in both Kagome and Inuyasha's mind, causing the two to be in a state of rejected denial.

And, like most quarrelers, neither one felt like they could make the first move and apologize, though both of them wanted to.

Oh, how Kagome wished that she could take back those words of jest, anger, jealousy, and hatred of Kikyo to Inuyasha!

She love him so, but...her body felt cold and numb, as though she couldn't walk, and would never see happiness again.

She closed her eyes as she let a sob escape her throat.

In an instant, she had crumpled to the ground, head in knees, and the tears falling freely down her face as the raindrops were outside.

'Oh, Inuyasha, what have I done? Will you ever forgive me?' she thought.

She didn't think she could go on without him...never, not ever.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at her ceiling.

'I guess I'll just have to go back there and tell him that I'm sorry,' she thought.

She stood up, her arms feeling like they were made of cinderblocks, her legs like jelly.

Wait a second...

THE JEWEL SHARDS!

She felt around her neck to see if they were there, but alas, they were not.

With a pang of fear in her stomach the horror of realization hit her hard-she had left the jewel shards in her backpack!

Her backpack was still in the feudal era!

HER WAY BACK TO INUYASHA AND THE FEUDAL ERA IN GENERAL HAD BEEN LEFT BEHIND!

'Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!' her mind screamed.

She WANTED to go back in time and apologize to Inuyasha, BUT SHE COULDN'T!

What a fucking retard she was...and once again, she fell down to the floor and let all of hell loose as she mentally broke down...would she ever see Inuyasha again? Only time will tell...

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he stared at the well.

Rain was pouring down from all directions, yet Inuyasha continued to sit in the tree, the leaves only shielding him from certain drops.

It didn't really matter, in his hanyou form, it was impossible for him to catch a cold.

However, he had raindrops of his own streaming down his face, blurring his vision.

Oh, how he wished he could take back those words he had said to Kagome!

The words and bitter feelings of their fight came back to haunt him, hours later.

He truly did love Kagome, his one and only, his future mate.

It literally had broken his heart to see the impact his words had on Kagome, and the look on her face!

He was lower than low, scummier than the earth's greatest scum.

The only person he could think of lower that him was Naraku...Oh, how Naraku had made him and Kagome suffer!

'I wish that Naraku would just die already' he thought.

'But what I truly want...it to see Kagome again, give her my most heart full apology'...and maybe, just maybe, she'd forgive him, even though he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve such divine perfection, such a beautiful black-haired girl.

Never would he have thought that he would come to love the reincarnation of Kikyo...not ever...but, alas, destiny brought Kikyo's death, and brought him to Kagome...his treasure...his beauty, his prized...Oh, what he'd give to see that beautiful smile of hers, and to feel her light, short figure in his arms...suddenly, something caught his eye...Kagome's backpack!

It was...glowing?

Curiously, he jumped out of his Thinking Tree, and onto the ground, and ran over to her backpack.

Quickly, he opened it, and saw the jewel shards glowing brightly in the jar.

He gazed at them in wonder, when he suddenly realized that he could sense Kagome!

She was on the other side of the well...and...crying?

She was crying!

'I bet I caused that...' he thought, ashamed of himself.

Well, there was only one thing he could do!

Go to Kagome's era, bring her the backpack...and...apologize...

Kagome's POV

I walked into the shrine with the old well.

Maybe if I stood at it long enough, it would let me through...

Leaning up against the wall, I yet again crumpled to the floor, my head in my knees, as I let the tears flow freely.

Love hurts.

Crying, they say, won't solve any of my problems OR take the pain away, and goddamn it, are they right.

Crying didn't solve my problems, and didn't make me feel better in the very least, but they just seemed to want to keep falling...

Inuyasha's POV:

With a single jump, I was in Kagome's time era.

In an instant, I had climbed out of it, only to come face-to-face with Kagome, who was crying too hard to realize that I was there, in front of her.

How I hated to see her like this...

Carefully, I sat her backpack down next to the well, and shook her gently.

"Kagome..." I whispered. I stared intensely as she slowly rose her tear-stained face, and heard her gasp...

Kagome's POV:

In the midst of my mental breakdown, I heard a voice whisper my name...and shook me gently.

Slowly, I rose my head...and gasped.

Oh.

My.

God.

Right in front of me stood Inuyasha with a concerned look on his face!

"I...Inuyasha?" I asked, not being able to believe the sight in front of me.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm her..." he said gently, looking joyful.

'Eh...why does HE look so smug?' I thought.

Wait a second...why was Inuyasha here?

I gazed around the room...and saw my backpack next to the well.

Oh...he was only here to return my backpack...

I stared at the ground, blushing.

"Kagome..." he said.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I croaked, not knowing what to expect.

You could safely say that I was confused...

Inuyasha's POV:

I let her name escape my lips as I looked concerned yet joyfully at her.

"Yes...Inuyasha?" she replied, her voice with a slight crackle to it, as if she had been crying for quite some time.

The smell of salt tears was quite heavy, and they seemed to be coming from all over the place...

"Kagome...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I caused you such grief, such agony, such pain...and those words I said. Truly am I sorry...for I love you, Kagome, with all my heart...and...well...I hope that you can...forgive me, Kagome. Forgive me for everything, because I didn't mean it..." I said, bearing my soul and most intrapersonal feelings and emotions to her. For they were all true...

Kagome's POV:

My eyes widened and cleared, as no more tears fell; while my mouth was wide open in surprise.

Inuyasha...was actually...APOLOGIZING? And...what's that? He's starting to...CRY?

'Oh my god' I thought as my pulse raced and heart pounded so hard, I'm sure that Inuyasha could hear it with his sensitive hanyou ears.

I looked down, embarrassed.

I probably looked like a train wreck.

Wait a second...

Inuyasha wanted my forgiveness?

I looked up at him, surprised.

This I hadn't expected!

And...he still loved me, and not Kikyo?

"Inuyasha, of course I forgive you! I said, gazing deeply into those golden-yellow eyes of his, full of pain and sorrow.

However, they were loving and caring, but he looked like a little puppy that had been kicked around once too many times...

'Did...I make him that depressed?' I pondered as the thought made its way to my mind.

"And", I continued, "I love you too, and...I'm also really sorry...I never meant to say those things to you".

Just as quickly as I had said that, Inuyasha had taken me in his arms and held me tightly, catching me completely off guard, which is why my eyes widened so...Smiling and closing them, I hugged him back and snuggled my face into his broad chest.

"Kagome...I forgive you..." were the last words I heard before drifting into a peaceful sleep...

oooooooooo

Hehe, I like writing this…………………Long live Inuyasha and Kagome! Review? Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
